


The Queen's Thief Title Sequence | Fan Animation

by Chimaera-Writes (ChimaeraKitten)



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Blood, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Title Sequence, fan animation, mild cartoon gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaeraKitten/pseuds/Chimaera-Writes
Summary: This work is a YouTube embed of my theoretical fan-animated title sequence for a Netflix TV adaptation of The Queen's Thief book series by Megan Whalen Turner.(note: I made this before the D+ option news dropped, so It doesn't reflect that in any way)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Queen's Thief Title Sequence | Fan Animation

**Author's Note:**

> This was my motion design final project! most of you tracking the QT tag will have seen it two months ago, but I'm posting to the archive for well...archival purposes. ([the Tumblr post](https://chimaerakitten.tumblr.com/post/637705801370386432/chimaerakitten-heres-something-im-really) is already buried under 10k memes on my blog)
> 
> the music used in the video is from [MaxKoMusic on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/maxkomusic/an-epic-story-no-copyright-background-music-cinematic-free-download)
> 
> I rated this teen for the mild blood and sorta the...vibes I guess? Because the imaginary show it's for would be PG-13 probably, but I don't know if thats accurate for the sequence itself or if it's appropriate for general audiences--if you have any thoughts one way or the other, let me know?

[Link to Youtube if the embed isn't working.](https://youtu.be/G_TD_YeZ6yk)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I messed up the embed! I'm learning as I go and I'm really just testing with this one anyway.
> 
> (also let me know if you think it's as hilarious as I do that I finished this and then *one week* later we got the Disney news)


End file.
